


【卡带】暗部卡X战后土

by FF606



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M, 卡带
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-24
Updated: 2017-05-24
Packaged: 2018-11-04 06:08:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10984965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FF606/pseuds/FF606
Summary: 注：一切关于18禁的描写都是无科学依据的yy，请勿当真。





	【卡带】暗部卡X战后土

**Author's Note:**

> 注：一切关于18禁的描写都是无科学依据的yy，请勿当真。

上午的暖阳从窗户斜照进来，辉光映照着带土的脸一片安详。

突然出现的漩涡扰乱了一室平和的气氛，跌落的人夹杂着一身冰寒的杀气降临。带土被突如其来的空间波动惊动，随着床垫边缘的下陷，带土猛地睁开了双眼，果然来人将将稳住单膝跪在床边。深灰色的忍者靴和同色的绑带，银灰色的上臂护腕和马甲——暗部。

带土直接呆愣住了，因为面前的不是别人，正是昨晚还和自己缠绵的卡卡西，只不过这身暗部装是怎么回事？！还有这一身冰冷肃杀又不失高傲的气场，迅速警戒起来的姿势，卡卡西不是懒散颓废了好多年了吗？

 

“你，……”卡卡西的声音略显低沉，但是尚未变声的嗓音还带着少年的清脆，佩刀不在，面具也不知所踪，瞪大的双眼中红色的那只里面三勾玉正在滴溜溜转动。

带土率先反应过来，是卡卡西没错，就是不知道暗部时期的卡卡西为什么会出现在这个时空了。带土被子下的手微动，随即发现自己昨晚睡前根本没穿任何衣服，顿觉一阵头痛。

太糟糕了，这个情况。

卡卡西不敢置信但又喜悦非常，写轮眼随之流下泪水，带土的右眼也隐隐酸涩起来。

 

“带土……你是带土。”卡卡西浑身都在颤抖，气息非常不稳，苦无的防备减弱了不少。相似的话语却让带土暗暗翻了白眼，卡卡西你就不能换个台词。“你，”

“没错，我是带土。”带土打断了卡卡西的话，不是不想听，而是在四战就已经听过了，卡卡西的那种绝望，再也不想看到了啊，“如你所见，我还好好地活着。”

“……”信息量太大，卡卡西一时间根本消化不了，表情也在喜悦和怀疑纠结中不断切换着。眉眼变化不大，半面的伤痕，是带土无疑，卡卡西的左眼又流下一行清泪。不过带土还活着真是太好了，这是自己多少次做梦都想见到的场景啊。

 

“比起那些，卡卡西你能不能先下去，我的被子都被你踩脏了！”卡卡西穿着靴子直接蹬在被子上，简直不能更糟，带土抿着嘴扯了一下被子，示意卡卡西赶紧挪开。

“啊？抱歉。”这么说着，卡卡西利落地跳下床，手臂上的暗部印记划过一道红痕，初长成的少年身姿挺拔如松，只是站在一旁便是一道风景。

……带土年少时从没见过说话这么客气的卡卡西，但是，能不能再识相一点出去啊！带土躺在床上，这种视线差对话简直憋屈。带土斟酌了半天也没想好怎么用语，而卡卡西就只是站在一边紧紧盯着带土，脑子也理顺了目前的情况。

“卡卡西……你能不能，先出去一会。”带土顶着卡卡西灼热的视线，某些理由真的说不出口，这个卡卡西看着就还没成年啊。

“可以。但是——”卡卡西弯下腰凑近了带土，犀利的眉峰还没变成往后熟悉的弯弯的样子，睁大的双眼中有未完全退去的圆润弧度，稚气未脱却让带土感到一阵压迫感。

“你脖子上是怎么回事？”伸手碰了一下，带土立马打了个颤，不知想到了什么，脸上迅速泛起可疑的红晕。卡卡西看了皱紧了眉，也许只是……

“看什么看，你快点出去。”带土微微蠕动了一下，心里泛起一丝不安。

啧，卡卡西惯性地在心里撇了下嘴，用眼角扫过自己印上去的脚印，右手抓住被子的一角，在带土怀疑的视线下，快速干脆地一掀……

 

！！！

卧槽，卡卡西你知不知道礼貌！

在光溜溜展现在卡卡西的眼下前、卡卡西掀被子后的一瞬间，带土的内心疯狂的刷着屏，目瞪口呆。

我真是又认识到了天才卡卡西的另一面。

不，卡卡西本来就是我行我素的！

来不及遮挡，卡卡西的视线太过凌厉，简直像要把带土剐下一层皮。带土心里无比悲愤，手慢了那么一点，现在真是遮也尴尬不遮更尴尬。

带土在心里唾弃着自己，伸出的手犹豫着探向被扔远的被角，而卡卡西的视线简直让他羞愧得恨不得钻到床底下去。

卡卡西单手截住了带土的手腕，五指收紧纤长有力，突出的骨节带着些微的颤抖，“是谁？”属于少年的清脆嗓音在耳边炸开，“和你在一起的是谁？”

“……”我能说是你吗，呵呵。

“带土！”卡卡西另一只手抚上带土的胸膛，小麦色的肌肤上印满了红痕，曾被大石压过的另外一边却是诡异的光洁的浅色。卡卡西带着手套划过浅色的肌肤，在一个又一个的吻痕上流连，比皮肤粗糙的手套粗粝地擦过带土的敏感带，惹来带土难耐地低吟。

带土脸色通红地咬紧了下唇，都不知道怎么面对这个卡卡西了，至于我是被将来的你这样那样的，说出来了简直更糟心。

卡卡西被带土的声音刺激地浑身一震，随即心情跌落到谷底，那些红痕像妖艳的纹身，又像炽热的火焰在灼烧着卡卡西的双眼和内心。

“你和谁，在一起？”卡卡西握紧了带土的手腕，双眼几乎喷出火来。带土被卡卡西的怒气整的莫名，但是宇智波是自带反骨的，带土习惯性柳眉倒竖，“哼，我和谁在一起，关你什么事。”

卡卡西看着近在咫尺的带土，那张脸上有岁月撑起的成熟，也有救自己留下的半面伤疤，完好的两只乌色眼球清澈依旧，倒映出自己的脸名为疯狂和嫉妒。而带土看着卡卡西，表情已经非常不耐烦。

 

卡卡西伸手拉下自己的面罩，擒住带土的双手，苍白的唇压向带土，张口咬住左侧那个伤口，柔韧的温热的唇瓣含在口中，卡卡西的眼眶湿润了。嘴唇相贴厮磨了一会，在带土微微张口的瞬间，卡卡西将舌头深入口腔，一寸寸舔过，然后纠缠带土的舌头，来不及吞咽的口水沿着唇角顺着那道凹痕缓缓滑下。

卡卡西在暗部对房事略有耳闻，也知道是怎么一回事，但是带土怎么会甘于雌伏在别人身下。卡卡西全程低眉敛目，看着带土被吻得发红的眼角，湿润黑亮的睫毛，鼻尖的细小汗珠，每一分都好可爱，舍不得闭上双眼。

薄被在带土挣扎间继续下滑，堪堪遮住神秘的三角区域。带土毫无章法地挣扎着，身体不断擦过卡卡西的胸膛和腰腹，激发出一片火热，这个笨蛋。

在带土反应过来之前，卡卡西直接将被子掀到了床下，顾不上还穿着忍靴抬腿上了床。

“你发什么神经。”带土瞪圆了双眼，敢情不用你换洗。不断逼近的少年卡卡西有着异常清凉的气息，就是那种纯净高傲的感觉，丝丝缕缕不断泄露着一点点侵染着带土的神经，脸颊晕红一片双眼不由得湿润了。

卡卡西压制住带土的双手，才俯下身便感觉右腿被狠狠踹了一下，整个右腿被踢得发麻。卡卡西咬牙闷哼一声，顿了一下，仍然冲着带土的双眼用舌头逐一扫过。

带土在被子被完全掀开后反而挣扎的更厉害了，反正已经完全暴露了，于是抬脚横踢过去。谁知道卡卡西会笨得毫不闪躲，实实在在受了一脚，带土那一脚差点踹到下腹……带土看着卡卡西疼的几近扭曲的脸，吓得不敢再出手了。

这个卡卡西不耐打，怎么办？！

“卡卡西——呜……放开……”卡卡西温润的唇落在带土的脸上，全身被吻得习惯性发软，不知道如何去反抗，真打的话，把人打坏了，怎么办？

 

掀开了被子，才看清了带土的全身，理智回笼，卡卡西咬牙，带土……

一半的皮肤都是惨白色，如果不是为救自己，也不必被烙上这样的痕迹。逼回眼眶的泪珠像是透镜一样覆盖在眼睛上，透过这层水珠卡卡西看到的是非常可爱非常美丽的带土，无论他半身是什么组成，无论他的脸上有怎样的伤痕。

卡卡西沿着带土脸上的伤疤一条一条舔过去，虔诚又病态地温柔执着。

源自从小就有的自卑，尽管被各种念头和事情压下，但是带土终究讨厌自己脸上身上的伤疤。若不是如此为何那些看到自己的人都是一副震惊的样子……

若不是这些伤疤，卡卡西怎么会每次看到都是一副悲伤愧疚的样子，这个少年卡卡西更是不会掩饰，满满的自责和……

但是，谁要你们的愧疚啊！带土咬向了卡卡西的唇角，尖锐的犬牙从适合的角度切开了一道口子，属于卡卡西鲜血蔓延在唇齿间，腥甜的味道让带土病态般的满足。

卡卡西终于停了下来，下方的带土，笑得恣意乖佞，微挑的眉和嘴角嘲讽的弧度让带土的脸充满了诡异的妖艳。

喉咙越发干渴，全身的热度好像都汇集到了下腹。看着带土邪笑的样子就想把他弄哭，此刻好像他哭得越惨卡卡西就会越舒心。

带土哭起来的样子才最可爱啊。

将带土翻了个个儿，腰肢很柔软，用手扣住便不想再松开。

“这些，他是怎么印上去的？”手指画圈圈出了一大片的红梅，然后在带土颤抖越发厉害的时候，一一摩擦过背上未消的红痕，灵动的手指浅触辄止，从颈项上一直蜿蜒到腰下，“带土？”

“唔……要你管。”带土头埋在柔软地枕头里，完好的一侧脸颊对着卡卡西，克制着背上的痒意，恶狠狠地瞪着。

“是啊，昨晚我管不着，可是现在，”卡卡西顺着尾椎，直接将中指插进了带土的后穴。

唔——猝不及防地惊叫出来，浑身紧绷。握住卡卡西肆虐的手臂，带土紧紧地皱着眉，“把你的手拿出来。”

无视命令，卡卡西死死地压在带土的背上，突破干涩的阻挠，手指插进了更深的里面。清晰地感受着带土瘫软下来的腰肢，穴肉抽搐着排斥着异物的进入，身下不停抖动的身躯让卡卡西狂躁的心稍稍平息。

抽动手指，不断按压摩擦着穴周的嫩肉。

“混蛋！啊——好痛，唔……好疼啊——”在卡卡西再一次慢慢抽出手指的过程中，带土忍不住泪流满面，套上手套的手指直接插入自己的后面，干燥粗糙的布料强硬地进入，双腿间的隐秘处火辣辣地疼。几次过后，带土就瘫软在床上，咬着不知道是哪里的一小块布料无声地流泪。

抽出手指，压下心中的愧疚，“不愿意的话，刚刚为什么不反抗呢？”

带土始终沉默着，卡卡西想到带土身上的痕迹，就克制不住的嫉妒愤恨，“还是昨晚太激烈了，现在没力气了？”

“哼……”带土轻声哼了一下，瑟缩着深深的呼吸了一口空气，满嘴的卡卡西味儿让带土仍然有点懵。不过还不到迷惑的程度，在床单上蹭掉眼泪，“你来自过去吧……你还小，我不跟你一般见识……做完快滚，不做现在就滚！”

…………

要是每次都真的生带土的气，那卡卡西还活不到这会儿肯定就被气死了。一瞬间，卡卡西就计划好了，脱掉了护腕和长长的手套，露出了温热的双手，白皙干净。

那双手没有手套的冰冷和粗糙，指腹薄薄的一层茧硬硬的，指骨清晰不突兀，这是一双相当好看又充满力量的手。

现在那只手正在带土的身后开拓着，温热稍低挟着卡卡西清冷的气息钻进了后庭，不算技巧纯熟，却勾得带土的心神恨不得跟着手指一起打圈。

“唔啊——”与刚刚截然不同的感觉从后穴窜起，沿着脊柱直直地刺激着神经，那是种疼痛上又添加了抚慰般的舒爽，带土不自觉地抬臀迎合，舒畅到蜷缩起了脚趾。

手指夹住内壁上的一处褶皱，拉扯按压，在带土一声高过一声的尖叫时，模拟性器挤压开层层软肉次次精准地按住那一块，直到穴内水液淋漓，蠕动间还能听见粘稠的声音。

卡卡西抽出了手指，一股水液便顺着淌了下来，那个闭合不及的洞口好似散发着热气。身体好似烧了一把火，卡卡西怔怔地抬起手指凑近鼻尖，微酸的气味刺激着鼻尖，入了魔似的张嘴毫不犹豫的含住手指扫净了上面的液体。

迫不及待地解开皮带拉下裤子，微微颤抖地双手好几次失了准，赤红色的性器早已兴奋地挺翘着，当握住分身时，卡卡西才深吸了一口气觉得自己的理智回笼了，从额头上淌下的汗珠划过眼睛，稍稍中和了里面沸腾的欲望。

身边躺着的是朝思暮想的人，浑身赤裸地屈从于欲望，一呼一吸无不是引诱。

将顶端挤进了穴口，握住柔软地腰身，顶着收缩的软肉，一捅入底。

年轻炙热的身体从身后紧紧贴上了后背，吃嫩草一样复杂的心情合着无法言说的羞耻感，让带土始终保持着高度的机敏，热泪混合着慌乱的淫叫一同迸发。

五指微张紧紧握住腰侧，扭动间突起的肌肉让卡卡西掐的更紧，能感觉到这具身体的力量和蓬勃的生机。磨出了规律，几浅几深的规律地抽动，神经紧绷了很长一段时间的卡卡西，这次真的放松着沉醉了。无法克制发散的思维，一面用各种事实不停地论证带土还健康的活着，一面感叹着这臀部好有弹性，一面嫉妒和带土一起生活的男人嫉妒到发狂，一面呼出粗浊的气息叫嚣着狠狠地捣弄进更深处狠狠地操他！

“带土，舒服吗？”终于调整好自己的声音，脱口而出的话依然低沉沙哑，几不可闻的颤音吸引度爆表，已经有了昨日身边人的影子。

节奏突然慢了下来，带土咬住了下唇，不适应地用后穴套弄着滚烫的性器，逸出口的是略带娇俏的呻吟，扭动的身姿异常诱人也异常刺眼，红润的侧脸让卡卡西眼底的戾气更深一分。五指陷入带土腰侧的皮肉里，完全抽出，再狠狠捅进深处，被撑开的肠壁立马妖娆地裹紧了性器，热情地吸压着，舒服地卡卡西觉得自己的分身又明显胀大了一点点。可是心里的妒火也更旺了，也终于承认了自己的内心。

“回答我，你喜欢被我干是不是？！”

性器粗暴凶猛地进出着，肠液被挤压着在交合间一点一点溢出，从被撑圆了的穴口和赤红的性器间一点一点溢出，间或带着摩擦出的白沫。

带土是自暴自弃吧，如果非要给此时的自己一个定位的话。不过他也是卡卡西。

带土很想捂脸大哭一场，可是快感和羞耻却逼迫着他咬紧压根也不要用肆意横流的眼泪来发泄——太丢人了。

可卡卡西为什么听着比他还像要哭出来的样子？

屁股里不断进出的凶器异常炙热，但是难免会不够成熟，带土在被操得快翻白眼时还在这么想着。痛苦或是快感都积累到快不能承受，快了，心痒难忍间带土将头埋进枕头里大声尖叫了出来。

不断收紧着的穴肉，又夹又吸吮着自己的性器，卡卡西咬紧了牙，狠狠冲撞着某一块柔软滑嫩的地方，在将小穴捣出更多的汁水时冲入肠壁最深处颤抖着射了出来。

短暂的放空过后，各种触觉嗅觉逐渐恢复，温暖湿润的穴肉仍在蠕动着慢慢裹紧自己，让人心颤的温柔差点让卡卡西落泪。

“喜欢吗，带土？”

终于如愿看见了天才卡卡西温柔的一面（后来颓废的中年不算不算），高傲的卡卡西脸上柔软地神色不能更真实。

“喜欢……”嗓子干啊。

“喜欢被我上？”

“……”卡卡西是不是从这个时候就开始看小黄书了！

带土又把脸埋进了枕头里，仍露在外面的耳朵红到了耳根。

“带土，我还想要……”也许是刚刚的情况让卡卡西get到了新的技能，总而言之，卡卡西现在用着和刚才一样的声线，柔软的和带土述说着羞耻的事情，且毫无自觉。

不过，谁让带土就是对这样的卡卡西心软呢。

“要做就快做，笨蛋卡卡西。”也不知是谁在心里默默叹了一口气。

总之在卡卡西表示想正面看着带土的时候，带土依然拒绝了，要么后背要么就算了。怎么能再让你看着我的这张脸呢。

重新进入那个充满包容充满温暖的地方后，卡卡西深深吸了一口气，手指划过带土的后背，着重照顾了肤色分界线的疤痕附近。

“是啊，刚刚我太混乱了，都没发现刺激这里可以让带土夹得更紧呢。”卡卡西抚摸着那些印痕，这些地方印痕最为集中。

“啊——”带土突兀的大叫了出来，手指攥紧了床单，“卡卡……卡卡西！”在哭出来之前，带土止住了呼喊，可还是有一丝抽泣的声音泄露了出来。

两种皮肤的交界处的那道泛白的伤痕才是带土最受不了刺激的地方。

“不……求你了，别舔那里啊——”

卡卡西才不管带土的这些哀求，这个年纪的特色就是冲动，实在太想知道带土在别人身下是什么样子了，这样无法克制的想法让卡卡西自己都觉得病态。

肠壁紧紧卡住抽动的性器，那就加大力度抽动；带土在哭着说不，那就继续；带土颤抖得很厉害，那就抱紧他。卡卡西沿着一个又一个的红痕吻着，舌尖描绘过细细地肌理，用更嫣红地痕迹将其掩盖，性器在穴肉里不断变换着角度，试探过一个又一个的褶皱，啪啪的水声简直是最激动人心的乐曲。

“停啊……唔啊……”带土颤抖着夹紧了双腿，止不住腿根的颤抖，忍不住浑身战栗了。

卡卡西搂着带土的腰，将性器重新送入，下腹紧贴住充满弹性的臀部，循着刚刚的那个地方狠狠地抵弄，越是逃脱越是剧烈地摩擦撞击着那个地方。

好多水……勃发的性器被肠道裹紧，全方位地挤压按摩，感觉美妙地不可思议。

在带土全身泛红着情难自已时，卡卡西又想到了那个非常重要的问题。

“带土，喜欢我干你吗？”带土，你喜欢我吗？

又是这个声音，喜欢啊，带土口中胡乱地吐出呻吟，高潮的临近让带土无法克制地在卡卡西的注视下吐出甜腻的声音，混沌的大脑艰难地整理完被击碎的思维。但是该怎么说，要是回答了，可是过去的我会喜欢吗？不想回答。

可是卡卡西……

算了，过去的自己也喜欢卡卡西吧，可是……看不清。

“喜欢，啊……”

“我知道了，带土。”

“嗯——”带土拉长的呻吟将两人再一次带入原始的运动中。


End file.
